


瘾症 （丹昏）

by No1tomato



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, 破镜重圆
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1tomato/pseuds/No1tomato





	瘾症 （丹昏）

0.

 

烟盒薄荷绿的外边框，像极了他给我的印象。该怎么形容呢，他不笑的时候眼神冷冰冰，仿佛薄荷糖带来的冰凉和苦味。

还和他在一起的时候，他经常抽这个牌子的烟，所以不知不觉地，我将它看成了一种象征。

我已经记不得这是自己买的第几盒烟了。它们一盒盒地攒着，差不多要堆成一座薄荷绿的小山。在失眠的夜晚，我会偷偷溜下床，打开抽屉，翻出藏在文

稿下面的烟盒，小心翼翼地抽出一支，点火，慢慢地吸上一口，然后望着那袅袅升起的烟发一会儿呆。烟带来的浓烈刺激已经不会把我呛得咳嗽了，我自

嘲般地心想，这算不算一种进步呢？

我没有对烟的依赖症，恰好相反，它让我感觉痛苦，因为我不想，也无法摆脱掉它。

 

1.

 

东部机场人烟稀少，我特意选了这个地方，想着总不会遇上熟人了吧。

恰巧因加班获准了休假机会。我现在的恋人——圣祐，因为工作忙，又拗不过我要一个人出国旅游的强烈愿望，只好三番五次交代注意安全，又一遍遍地

检查我的行李箱。

“我又不是小孩子。”

我有些不满地撇撇嘴，把自己整个人陷入沙发上的靠枕里，顺便把脚伸过去搭在他的腿上。

圣祐蹲在地上整理我的行李箱，我伸腿的时候他正在把一份路线规划塞进箱里，他对我的偷懒和捣乱报以无奈的微笑。

绝无仅有的机会，想散心，不带任何人。

刚下飞机的时候，我被外面强烈的阳光刺得睁不开眼。这个国家很小，是一座被大海包围的岛国，整个环境自然原始，商业并不发达。而我不会游泳，出

来的目的只是想看看海，所以三天的行程，时间居然多得让人感到无趣。

但是在返程时候的机场，那个想见又不想见的人，就那么活生生地撞进了我的视野里，所有的一切：几个月来强忍着要克服的情感，在一瞬间被击个粉碎

。

“志训？”

天。别这么叫我，你认错人了。我心想。

我能感受到身后脚步声越来越近。他轻轻将手搭在我的肩膀，见我没有回头的意思，便带着一丝不由分说的力道，将我整个人扳回正面对着他的位置。  
我有些生气，说实话，我讨厌这个人这一点，但我感受到自己的心跳加速，真是不争气。

“你也来这种野地方？”

我斜睨着他的脸。他不说话，笑着看我，表情十分温柔，但在我眼里倒不如说是一种居高临下的施舍。

你是不是看我过的不好很开心？我知道自己这几个月熬下来的黑眼圈有多深，我知道现在的自己在你眼神的审视下有多狼狈。

“丹尼尔，你朋友？”

不知什么时候出现在旁边的女人轻柔地问道。我大致打量了一下：长发，妆容精致，碎花的吊带连衣裙，那张脸一笑还有酒窝。是他会喜欢的类型吧。我

从没深究过这个问题，因为它一向是之前的我所害怕的点，可当下我的心却又显得平静得过分。

鬼使神差般的，我居然和他们俩逛起了机场免税店。

“你还有多久登机？”

“一个半小时。来早了，太无聊。”

他默默地点点头，在那个女人耳边说了几句话，借口要带着我离开一阵叙叙旧。

我不知道自己怎么会同意和他单独相处的。

当他将我推进厕所隔间，抵在墙上亲吻的时候，当他不由分说将手抚上我下身的时候，我的拒绝反而被当成邀请。我极尽全力克制自己，用手捂住嘴巴，

可难耐的欲望依然不受控制地泄露出来。

他不以为然地盯着我：“你不是也很想要么？你看看你现在的样子。”

他猛地顶到了让我受不了的位置，我仰头深吸一口气，由脊柱直冲到大脑的兴奋感让我无法站稳，我的双手还被他一把钳制住。如果面前有镜子的话，我

敢肯定，我现在的样子一定会让我自己感到羞愧。

他的眼神散发出野兽般的光芒，我感到害怕，只好闭眼，可是陷入黑暗之后那种感官上的刺激反而越发强烈起来，几乎要将我吞噬掉。我们变换着姿势，

最后只听到他从我背后传来的闷哼，我想，我要下地狱了，大概。

几乎落荒而逃。

 

2.

 

到家后我又请了两天假，因为发烧，只好躺着无所事事。圣祐既心疼又莫名其妙，于是我找了个借口骗他说是游泳着凉了。

“不用管我，睡一觉就好了。”

我把自己埋进被窝里，转身不理他。

“好吧，你饿了叫我。”他说完放下水杯，轻轻带上了门。

圣祐比他好太多，至少从来不会勉强我。有时候觉得现在的恋人好像温水冲泡的蜂蜜水，甜丝丝的，让人安心。

可我似乎奢望的还是太多。

 

3.

 

我没想到开门的时候居然会看到他的脸。

这天圣祐不在，书本和影碟被我乱糟糟地堆在茶几上，流理台上还摆着没洗的碗和咖啡杯。

“你不介意吧？”我眼神示意他周遭的这些东西。

“嗯。”他轻轻地点点头，将注意力转移到四周的装饰品上。

趁他参观的时候，我冲了一杯热咖啡递到他手上。“无糖。”我扫了他一眼。

也许是身处一个不熟悉的环境，当他接过咖啡后那股似有似无的拘束感稍微缓解了一些。“很不错。”他用手围住马克杯边喝边评价了一句。

“那是什么？”他指着书堆里冒出一角的薄荷绿烟盒。“你抽烟？我记得你不喜欢烟味的。”他皱了皱眉。

在他眼神的注视下我差点要说出事实来，我强忍着念头转移话题：“那个，我有新男友了。”

“这样啊。”他默默地低下了头，两秒后，他抬头注视着我的眼睛，将手伸过来顺遂我的耳轮。

“志训”

他轻轻地唤着我的名字。

“能再给我一次机会吗？我真的不想失去你了。”

我呼吸到他的呼吸。

我不知道自己是怎么了，日复一日的思念，难以停住，在这一瞬间膨胀到无法控制。

我可能，真的没办法讨厌你。

沙发上，四肢汇流在一起，分不清楚谁谁。薄荷绿的烟盒静静地躺在桌上，像是个沉默的见证人。

 

4.

 

和圣祐的分手让我感到十分抱歉。而且他告诉我其实早就发现了我深夜偷偷吸烟的习惯。

“注定留不住你。”他当时这么说，这让我更加感到愧疚。

“能治好你痛苦的人显然不是我。我尊重你的选择。”

“嗯，谢谢你。”

我还能多说什么呢，我很清楚从见到姜丹尼尔的第一面起，他的存在就在我心里扎根疯长。

 

5.

 

几年前的某天下午，我和他并排坐在河堤，我用另一只手按了按手心蹭破的皮，他掏出一个薄荷绿的烟盒，静静地吸烟，有一搭没一搭地和我说话。当时

我并不认识他，只因为他顺手把险些撞上汽车的我拉回了安全区域，作为报答，我同意陪他坐一会儿。

“疼吗？”他问。

“啊，有点，回去处理一下估计就行了。”我甩了甩手，将自己的袖子拉下了点。这样会让我有安全感。

他将吸了一半的烟递给我：“试试？”

我感觉他很奇怪，就有点生气，一般谁会把吸了一半的烟拿去给别人吸？可谁让他救了我呢，我很无奈的接过烟，一口还没吸满就把我呛得直咳嗽，他哈

哈笑起来，说我可爱。

“还是吃糖吧。”

他将从口袋中掏出的糖果举到我面前，在我收下之后重新面朝前方看着那条河，但是嘴角的微笑却迟迟不肯放下来。

你一定是故意的。

 

END.


End file.
